User talk:Akumahikyuu
Well, this is where anyone who wants to say anything about/to me would. If anyone sees me in the game, go ahead and say something about me. Hopefully all the comments will be good ^_^; --- Cynn 03:49, 12 December 2006 (CST) Start of comments Hi, please stop making those redirects to your characters. Fine on your user page, but we don't track individual characters. — Skuld 03:50, 12 December 2006 (CST) =\ well.. if someone searches my character what are they going to find? absolutely nothing.. and theres no way that they can know that this is my page unless i tell them so. kinda defeats the point if i say "hey, go comment on my page!" --- Cynn 03:53, 12 December 2006 (CST) : o.0 Xeon 03:57, 12 December 2006 (CST) People will not search your chars, as there is a ploicy in this wiki that says it will not list any existing guilds or chars from the game. Also, for your edification, redirecting to anything uses up server space, and any server space used puts more $ strain on the wiki.--TheDrifter 19:32, 4 January 2007 (CST) Question to the Admins ok, question time, i know that admins can see this when i enter it, so... is there any way that I can change my username? (you guys really oughta make some sort of help system...) --- Cynn 04:04, 12 December 2006 (CST) :Project:Request assistance can be used to ask specific question, Project:Editing guide is the editing guide and my user page has a large editing guide on it. I hope that helps. --Xasxas256 ::ok, yea it does, i already know about all the editing stuff, and i even made a redirect from searching "help" to going to the help:contents page. but the asking specific question thing is what i was wondering. --- Cynn 04:35, 12 December 2006 (CST) IIRC it is possible, but not worth the risk and hastle of messing up the wiki database to do so. Just make a new account — Skuld 06:34, 12 December 2006 (CST) :ok, sounds reasonable. If I get too annoyed, or people tell me that they cant find me, ill change my username. Until then i think that im just going to be too lazy, lol --- Cynn 08:28, 12 December 2006 (CST) Redirect I deleted the redirect you made. Just do Virtual level on your page. --Fyren 09:16, 12 December 2006 (CST) :=\ ooooookk.... i was attempting to make it easier for searchers.. wow.. you admins are quick on deleting things as soon as they're posted. think it took about 2 minutes.. at least you told me though.. --- Cynn 09:19, 12 December 2006 (CST) never did it >_> I never did the quiz, dont think i will either. I would get Noob class if i did though. :P Xeon 11:16, 18 December 2006 (CST) :XD heh, I actually took two more versions of it after I took that one. Notably, I got different answers every single time. lol Cynn 11:17, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::Did you use the same answers that you did for each time? Xeon 11:24, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::Nah, there were different questions. I think that the amount/wording of the questions appealed to me differently. There are about 5 versions of the quiz all on that one website I think. Cynn 11:25, 18 December 2006 (CST) Your Rurik page It has been moved to User:Akumahikyuu/Prince Rurik Fanclub. I will restore the content of the page and remove the delete tag. — Gares 10:08, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Cool, thanks. Sorry about that ^_^; Cynn 10:09, 20 December 2006 (CST) Title boxes Hey, I noticed that you are using the Cartographer title boxes on your characters. I just wanted to let you know that I've updated the boxes and split them into Template:Tyrian Cartographer title, Template:Canthan Cartographer title and Template:Elonian Cartographer title. Also, I plan on finishing the rest of the boxes by the end of the week, so you may need to change them again (to get rid of the User:Rainith/Test/ part). --Rainith 22:49, 3 January 2007 (CST) :YAY! *claps* bravo on your work, and I'll update them immediately. ^_^ --Cynn 02:07, 4 January 2007 (CST) Avatar There is no such thing as an "Elementalist Avatar" in Guild Wars. Avatar mean reprsenative, and your idea of a nonexistant "Elementalist Avatar" does not fit that defenition.--TheDrifter 19:27, 4 January 2007 (CST) :There is an Elementalist Avatar, it's called a reference, meaning that it is what people refer to a certain class type as. I have seen it mentioned numerous times and I also use the name myself. Simply because one person has not heard of it, does not mean that it does not exist. --Cynn 05:55, 5 January 2007 (CST) Skuld also claims henever heard of it. It is not a commenly used term, and simply beacuse you and a few of your friends use it does not amke it a commenly used phrase. Furtherore, avatar's definition has nothing to do with an elementalist using multiple elements. Definitions from a nickalodean show are not those of the real word.--TheDrifter 18:21, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Well, It's not something of supreme importance to me, so I won't push the issue. I've heard the term used by people that I don't know, and that was my point in it being a reference word. Either way, thank you for your concern on the issue. --Cynn 22:08, 11 January 2007 (CST) Edit to your userpage Just an FYI, I edited your userpage to update the title boxes as I've moved them out of my userspace and into the main namespace. (Also I added some clear tags above your mission completions as they were overlapping with the title boxes in some cases. --Rainith 21:00, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Ah, cool ty. I love your title boxes, even though I think that I'm just an odd case because I like userboxes too much, lol. :D --Cynn 05:55, 15 January 2007 (CST) Signature Hi. I understand that your char is name Cynn but having a different signature then your user name is pretty confusing.—'├ Aratak ┤' 10:45, 19 January 2007 (CST) :Ah, yea I understand that but I've heard that changing your username can be a very painful process for the admins of the wiki. When I created this account I thought that it would be a login name, not something that I would be stuck with. I'll probably end up making another account though and just making this username have a redirect on it. --Cynn 10:48, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::Hehe it happen the same thing to me. Tired of being refeard to has a girl.—'├ Aratak ┤' 10:52, 19 January 2007 (CST) :::Don't use a girly name then! :P — Skuld 10:53, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::::lol --Cynn 10:53, 19 January 2007 (CST) Redirection Ok, made a new account etc... so that should make things a little easier. Besides, I'll probably be getting on the admins nerves around here enough as it is :P --Cynn 11:11, 19 January 2007 (CST) :If you created a new account why are you still keeping this one and making edits with this one? Which is the active one? Since I don't know, I'll leave a message on both. This is regarding the following section. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:23, 20 January 2007 (CST) :I'm not making edits with this one anymore. So far after I created my new account I may have made one or two edits to this userpage (which was moving my userpage content to the new page) but since that has all been moved I haven't even been signed in to this account. --Cynn 11:14, 21 January 2007 (CST) Quote you added on Eve You added "Death is a lover. Embrace the love." on Eve's page. Are you very sure it is from Eve? I have added that quote a long time ago to Olias. I didn't keep that long-ago screenshot though, so it'd be helpful if you kept your screenie of Eve saying that (otherwise I think I'll revert). And PS, when you have new quotes to add, please sort them alphabetically. Thanks. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:23, 20 January 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC)